Ash Ketchum The Best Trainer
by Arran Stone
Summary: Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my first story! This is going to be a huge project for me so I will be counting on you, as the readers, to help me through it. This story will be AU and first in a series. It wills fill a smarter and mature Ash on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. That being said, just because he is smarter he will not make rash decisions and also
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum the Best Trainer

Chapter 1: Start Of The journey

Chapter 1: Start Of The journey

It was a warm, sunny day in Pallet Town. There was not a cloud in the sky.

Ash Ketchum. Ash was a very kind, and smart boy. He loved to explore and go out on adventures. He always made sure to put his friends and family before anything else. His dream was to become a Pokémon Master. That why he studies everything about Pokémon their abilities, types, type advantage and disadvantage how to train pokemon, how to take care of baby Pokémon, How to make Pokémon food, etc. he also is an aura user at the age of 5 he starts his aura training With the help of the book how to train aura which was written by his ancestor sir Aaron and also Train under the great Pokémon Professor Oak. When he turned ten, he was going to set out on His journey and win every badge in the kanto and any other region, and win their League. He was determined to become a legend.

Gary Oak He also had brown eyes and large, spikey brown hair that went out event

Which way. His grandfather was the famous professor of the Kanto region and was considered the authority on Pokémon. Because of this, Gray had grown to have a very arrogant attitude and loved to showing off in front of the other kid, particularly Ash Ketchum. They had been Rivals for a very long time and were always competing, Like Ash; Gray's dream was to be a Pokémon Master as soon as he became of age. He wanted to destroy any other trainer that crossed his path and gain even more fame than his grandfather.

Leaf Green. She had brown eyes and long, light brown hair that went down her back,

Leaf was a very energetic and bubbly girl who enjoyed making friends with everyone, Pokémon and people alike. Because of this, she was one of the most well-liked kids in Pallet Town She and Ash was good friends and enjoyed exploring and playing together. She even managed to get along with arrogant Gary Oak sometimes, though they weren't as close as she and Ash Were, unlike Ash and Gray, however, she didn't have interest in being the greatest Pokémon Master she also has a crush on Ash and Serena know about it they decided that if Ash love both them they will share him. Her love of Pokémon and exploration inspired her to fill up pokedex.

Serena Gabena. She had blue and shoulder length. Honey blonde hair. She his best friend with Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green. She also has a huge crush on Ash after he rescues her in summer camp. Unlike Ash, Gray, Leaf, Serena didn't have a goal in mind. Her mother had been a famous Rhyhorn Racer but was now retired. It took only a few times on her mother's Rhyhorn to decide she didn't want to follow in her mother footsteps she also love Pokémon as much as Ash. With Ash help she taken interest in studies Pokémon She goes with Ash to learn about on Professor Oak laboratory.

Tomorrow this entire four is going on there Pokémon journey

It was in marring Ash waked up early today he is starting his journey. He quickly jumps into the bathroom and about 15 munities he get change he was wearing a black jacket with a sliver shirt inside. On his hand was a pair of black, fingerless gloves with sliver endings. He goes downstairs and go into kitchen His mother Delia just finished cooking him a big breakfast

"Ash, this is the last meal I'm going to cook for you in a while, so I hope you're hungry I made plenty "Delia said as set the plate of food down on the table.

"Thanks Mom "Ash said has he started to eat

"Oh my little baby is going on Pokémon journey. You are growing up so fast"! Delia said as began to tear up as Ash finished his breakfast.

"Mom..."Ash said embarrassedly.

"Now, Professor Oak is waiting for you, Ash, You go ahead to lab .You doesn't want to be late, Don't you?" Delia said

"Thanks Mom I better gets going before a get late" Ash said looking at the clock

"Make sure to stop by the house again before you leave!" Delia said

"Okay!" Ash said

Has Ash get to the lab he 3 people are there they are Gray; Leaf Serena Gray was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and dark blue pants. He also wore brown boots and a green necklace. But what Ash were the clothes Serena and Leaf wearing. Leaf was wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt, a red skirt, knee-high light Blue socks, white tennis shoes, and a white hat with red stripes and half-poke ball symbol on it. Serena she was wearing a black blouse with the white collar, her outfit Consisted of a pink skirt that went slightly above her keens, black thigh-high socks, solid Black shoes and the pink hat that Ash had given her at her birthday they see Ash is coming towards them.

"Well it sees Ashy-boy has finally come "Gray said with arrogant tone but Ash didn't pay attention to him

"You look great Serena and Leaf" Ash said to Leaf and Serena.

"Thanks Ash" Leaf and Serena while blushing

Ash, Leaf, Serena and Gray walk inside. Inside the lab Professor Oak see all four teens come to him

"Ha! It looks like all of you made in time follow me I will take you to your Pokémon" Prof Oak said

All four teens follow Professor Oak they and came at a room in which they see 3 poke ball Ash noticed these and asked Professor Oak

"Professor there is 3 poke ball and 4 four of us "Ash said everyone in the room see this and look at Professor Oak for explanation.

"Yes Ash 1 of you have to wait for tomorrow to get your Pokémon" Prof Oak said to them

All four of them look at each other

"I will wait professor they come here before me so they deserve the Pokémon" Ash said everyone look at Ash with socked

"Well Ash there no it to do it I have Pokémon but it hated humans I will give it to you if you like take it" Prof Oak said

"I will take it professor" Ash said

"Ok than here are your three Pokémon first is bulbasur grass type, second is charmander fire type and third is Squirtle water type" Prof Oak said to three of them

"Well as they say ladies first so why don't you and Leaf goes first Serena" Ash said

"Thanks Ash Leaf you can go i will wait" Serena said

"Thanks Serena" Leaf said

Leaf walks and looks at three Pokémon

"I will take bulbasur professor "Leaf said Professor nodded

Next Serena look at two Pokémon though for minute than look at charmander

"I will take charmander" Serena said

And Gray take Squirtle professor give them there pokedex and 5 poke balls than look at Ash

"I will come in minute" Prof Oak said and everybody look at them he go in another room and come back with poke ball in hand and give it to Ash

"Professor you should take all of them out you said that these Pokémon hate humans I don't anybody get hurt "Ash said Prof nodded and take all 3 of them out

"Be careful Ash "Serena and Leaf said in a worried tone

"I will Serena and Leaf" Ash said to Serena and Leaf who nodded and follow others leaving Ash alone Ash look at Pokémon

"Come on out "Ash said throwing poke ball in front of Ash a Pikachu come looking growling

"I know your sacred because some bad humans who treat you as tools but I am not going treat or any Pokémon I catch like that if you don't believe me than you can shock me as much as you want "Ash said to Pikachu

Pikachu look at Ash eyes for a second see nothing but kindness in his eyes though he decided to give Ash a chance and jump and hug Ash showing that he want to be his Pokémon Ash smiled and try to return to Pikachu in its poke ball but Pikachu dodge it

"PikPipika (I hate that thing)" Pikachu said growling

"Ok if don't want to go in to Pokémon than I will not force you to you can sit on my shoulder if you want "Ash said Pikachu eyes awe

"PikPipika (You can understand me)" Pikachu asked

"Of Course I can understand you because I am the prince of aura now can we go out "Ash said Pikachu nodded and jump on Ash shoulder and they walk out.

Outside everybody waiting for Ash expect gray he go to his journey than door open and everybody saw Ash coming with Pikachu on its shoulder Professor Oak give Ash his pokedex and 5 poke ball than Ash, Leaf, Serena thanked Professor Oak and walk outside of lab when they came outside Ash turn to Leaf and Serena.

"Hey why don't we travel together this way we can protect each other on our journey "Ash asked to Leaf and Serena and they think about going together was a nice idea and they can be with their crush.

"Sure why not "Leaf said

"Yeah that's a good idea "Serena said

"Awesome but first we go home and said goodbye to our parents and then meet up on route 1"Ash told them they nodded in agreement Ash come to his house.

"Mom I home to say goodbye "Ash said has he walk into house

"Welcome home sweetie oh this is your Pokémon how adorable and here it's your bag I pack everything you ask and here is his pokeball" Delia said as he handed the locket with pokeball attach to it give to Ash

"Thanks mom I will call when I get to viridian city "Ash said while wearing the locket

"Ok Ash now go bye sweetie "Delia said holding back tears

"Bye mom "Ash has he and Pikachu walk outside of the house at road Ash can see Serena and Leaf

"Ready guys "Ash asked to Serena and Leaf both nodded.

"Alright than let's go!" Ash said while walking towards route 1 and Leaf and Serena behind him.

End of chapter 1

I hope you all like it and sorry for if I done mistake this is my first time fan fiction that's why


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Road to the viridian city

Ash Serena Leaf walking on route 1 "Hey why don't we check our Pokémon on pokedex" Ash said while pointing his pokedex on Pikachu

 **Pikachu: It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tails sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Gender: Male Ability: lightningrod Moves Known: Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Agility, Electro Ball, and Charge.**

Ash amazed that Pikachu knows has very good move set.

"Wow! Pikachu your move set is very good and you have the ability lightningord is nice "Ash said Pikachu was please that he impress Ash.

Serena and Leaf than call out charmander and Bulbasur and take out there pokedex and point on them.

 **Charmander: the flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it's healthy, the flame burns brightly. Gender: Female Ability: Balze Moves Know: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, and Dragon Rage.**

 **Bulbasur: A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. Gender: Female Ability: Overgrow Moves Know: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Sleep Powder.**

"Well that's great moves they got Leaf and Serena" Ash said they nodded and continue to go.

While walking a Pokémon came out and they see the Pokémon is pidgey.

"Wow a pidgey I am going to catch it Charla come out" Serena said calling out its charmander. Charmander came out ready to battle pidgey start with attack with **sand attack** Serena see this

" **Charla dodge and use smokescreen** " Serena said Charla dodge and use **smokescreen** pigdey use **gust** to blow way smoke

" **Charla use Dragon Rage** " Serena said Charla fire a violet color energy at pigdey it hit and pidgey fainted Serena see the chance and throw a poke ball at pidgey and catch it

"Yes we did it charla we catch our first Pokémon" Serena said to charla how nodded Ash and Leaf came to Serena to congratulate her

"You did great Serena" Ash said

"Yeah Congratulations "Leaf Said

"Thanks Leaf, Ash" Serena Said than she call out pidgey scan it pokedex.

 **Pidgey: A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Gender: Female Ability: Keen Eye Moves Know: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind.**

"You are pretty good pidgey" Serena said to pidgey and return him and charla they continue to walk for 1 or 2hours than take a break they call out there Pokemon and started feed them with the Pokemon food that Ash made after eating when they're ready to leave Ash see a Pokemon that Pokemon was a spearow

" **Pikachu use** **agility to get close to that spearow and then give use Thunder Wave"** Ash told to Pikachu and Pikachu did what it has told Pikachu use **agility** spearow was surprise at Pikachu sadden arrive and before it do anything to defend himself Pikachu use a **Thunder Wave** at spearow paralyze it Ash than throw a poke ball and catch it.

"Great job buddy because of you I able catch that spearow" Ash said to Pikachu than he scan spearow with its pokedex.

 **Spearow: Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. Gender: Male Ability: Sniper Moves know: Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, and Pursuit.**

And then out of bushes a Rattata Leaf sees this and calls out his Bulbasur

"Bulbasur we are going to catch that Rattata use **Vine whip** to hold it and then use **Sleep Powder"** Leaf said two vine came from Bulbasur back and catch Rattata how was surprise by this attack and try to free form Bulbasur vine after Bulbasur is sure that he got Rattata in its vine he sent a blue powder towards and put him into sleep. Leaf see that Rattata is sleep she remove a pokeball and throw it Rattata get stuck in and after few minute of shaking it let a din sound showing that Pokemon is catch Leaf walk towards it and a smile appear on its face

"Yay I caught my first Pokemon" Leaf said celebrating Ash and Serena came to him

"Well Congrats Leaf look like we all catch our first Pokemon" Ash said

"Yeah congrats Leaf" Serena said happy for his best friend

"Thanks guys" Leaf said giving Ash and Serena a hug

"Well let's go to the Vidrian I want to train my Pokemon for my gym match" Ash said after they break the hug they shook their head in agreement

"But first I am going to scan rattata" Leaf said removing her pokedex and point at Rattata ball

 **Rattata: Living wherever there is food available it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. Gender: Female Ability: Guts Moves Know: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite**

Leaf nodded his head and they continue walking after few hours past they came along a pound Ash walk towards it and pull out his fishing rod and after few second a Magikarp come out but instant of red this one is gold.

"Yes a Magikarp not that but it also shiny I am going to catch it" Ash said and remove a pokeball form its bag Serena and Leaf see this pokeball is different form the pokeball professor oak give them instant of red and white this poekball have black and red color Ash throw that ball on Magikarp and without any struggling he catch Magikarp.

"Ash why is your pokeball is different form the pokeball professor give ours and what do you mean by shiny" Serena asked Leaf nodded she also want to know Ash turn to Leaf and Serena after picking Magikarp pokeball.

"Well Serena shiny Pokemon means that they have different color form the other Pokemon of there spices they are very rare to find and the pokeball you see is call luxury ball this pokeball help to increase friendship with Pokemon quickly " Ash explain they nodded there in understanding

"I am glad with are traveling with you Ash you know saw much about Pokemon and other stuff after i get to the pokemart i will buy some of this luxury ball" Serena said

"Yeah Serena is right Ash i am also glad that i travel with you and i all so buy some of these pokeball" Leaf said

"Thanks girls but Serena and Leaf you cannot buy this pokeball in pokemart" Ash told to Serena and Leaf how surprise at this that they cannot buy this pokeball at pokemart

"What do you mean by we cannot buy this pokeball in pokemart Ash" Leaf asked

"Well you see i told professor oak to order some luxury ball to me form johto region this pokeball made by a guy name Kurt who create this type of special pokeball" Ash replied to Leaf and Serena how look very sad that they cannot get the pokeball Ash notice this

"But i can call professor when we arrive at viridian city and told him to call Kurt and make luxury ball for you two" Ash told with grin soon he was tackle by two very happy Serena and Leaf

"Thank you thank you so much Ash you're so sweet" Serena and Leaf said together

"Ha no need to i will do anything to make you happy " Ash said with a blush on appear his face Leaf and Serena blush as well hearing that he do anything to make them happy soon rain started and they Ash Leaf Serena and pikachu take a shelter on a tree after few minutes the rain stopped and a rainbow appear their eyes awe at the view that was in front on them

"Wow cool look at the rainbow it's so beautiful" Leaf said

"Yeah" Ash and Serena said

"Pikapikapi ( **Ash look over the rainbow** )" Pikachu told pointing over the rainbow Ash look where pikachu was pointing his eyes when wielded Serena and Leaf saw this and also see where pikachu was pointing their eyes also when wielded there was a phoenix like Pokemon flying over the rainbow over the rainbow Leaf pull out his pokedex and aim at Pokemon

"No data available"

"What how that can be" Leaf said sock Serena also was sock that there is no data was on this Pokemon Ash was not sock at all he know that this pokedex can give the information on this region Pokemon only

"HO-OH" Ash said while bowing towards the Pokemon Serena and Leaf looking at Ash strangely why was Ash was bowing and how he knows what this Pokemon was. The Ho-OH looks over Ash and bow to him as well and then a wing came out of his body and flying towards Ash. Ash catch the wing and once again those two bow and then Ho-Oh fly over rainbow and soon gone out of sight Serena and Leaf was complete shock now what was Pokemon and why its bow to Ash and give it a wing form its body

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ASH" Leaf and Serena demanded

"I promise I will tell you all the thing once we get to the Pokemon center and you two can catch cold if stay like this i don't want two beautiful girl catch cold because of me do i" Ash told with grin looking at Serena and Leaf who was blushing that can put a magamar at shame

"O...Ok you can tell ours once with get to the Pokemon" Leaf and Serena said still blushing

"Good" Ash said and they walk for half an hour and see the viridian city

"Finally Viridian city" Ash said

"Yeah but don't forget you have to tell ours that why did that Pokemon bow to you and give you a wing form its body" Leaf told

"Yeah Ash once we get to the Pokemon center you have to tell ours" Serena said

"Ok beautiful's i will tell you like i promise once we get to the Pokemon center now come on" Ash replied walking towards the viridian city Leaf and Serena following him with blush on their face because Ash call them beautiful

"Good luck chosen one may the aura be with you" A voice came from the tin air.

 **I am not good at move deprecations and yeah I now** **Its early to reveal the secret but I don't want the catfight between Leaf, Serena and other girls that will joining Ash and Give suggestion what pokemon will Ash Leaf and Serena catch in future.**

 **An till the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the help i think that i will select two or three Pokemon that you suggest for Ash Leaf and Serena and keep suggesting pokemon**

Chapter 3: Truth, Training, and catching more pokemon

Our hero's Ash Leaf Serena and pikachu enter to the viridian city and walking towards the pokemon center when they hear

"Halt" they turn around and saw an officer with blue hair

"Where you think you're going" Officer asked to Ash Serena Leaf

"We are going to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon officer" Leaf replied

"Okay just show me your id card and you can go" Officer said

"I'd card" Serena and Leaf asked they see Ash walk towards the officer and remove his pokedex and give it to the officer and Leaf and Serena do the same after checking the pokedex officer handed them back to Ash Serena and Leaf

"Sorry about that there report of pokemon thief in this area" Officer said

"No problem officer jenny you are doing your job" Ash said as he Serena and Leaf walk towards the pokemon center

"Ash who do you now that officer jenny talking about our pokedex" Serena asked

"Yeah Ash tell us" Leaf added

"Well if you didn't look at me all the time and pay attention in the class professor oak said about this" Ash replied to the Leaf and Serena who look away blushing that Ash know that she and Leaf look at him in the class all the time After few minutes of embarrassment for Leaf and Serena they see the white building with a 'P' on its top they walk inside in the building and walk to the reception where a women with a white dress and a white hat with '+' sign on its hat smiling towards them

"Welcome to the pokemon center i am nurse joy who I can help you" Nurse Joy asked

"Hello Nurse joy can you heal our pokemon and can we get the room for three of us and can i also register for the incoming pokemon league please" Ash replied polite

"Of course that's my job and can i get your pokedex for a minute to register you in the pokemon league" Nurse joy said Ash handed nurse joy his Leaf and Serena pokeballs and his pokedex and pikachu jump from Ash shoulder to tray nurse joy after few minute of typing in the computer she handed Ash pokedex back to Ash

"There your register for the pokemon league of this year here is your room key and your pokemon will healed in few minutes" Nurse joy said handed the key to Ash who took it and walk with pokemon inside Ash turn to Leaf and Serena

"Well while nurse joy heal our pokemon why don't we go to the room i will explain you there everything" Ash said to Leaf and Serena who nodded and they walk to search their room after few seconds of searching they found it and Ash Leaf and Serena walk in and started settling their things after settling Leaf and Serena turn to Ash

"Now we are in our room you have to explain ours everything we see" Leaf said

"Yeah Ash" Serena said

"Ok but first tell have you heard about aura guardian" Ash asked they nod their head

"Yeah we heard about them legend say that they are very strong from normal people and they fill in love and marry the girl that their aura chosen when they get birth and all the legendary pokemon respect them" Leaf said

"Yeah that's the reason Ho-Oh bow to me" Ash said nervously to Leaf and Serena who are shock what Ash said

"What that means you're an aura guardian" Leaf asked in sock

"Yeah and you and Serena are the girl that my aura chosen with the other 5 and you're a little wrong about me Leaf" Ash said Leaf and Serena are now very shock that the boy they fall in love was the aura guardian and they are other 5 girls how are going to fell in love with him but something came into Serena mind

"Ash you said that Leaf is a little wrong about you what you mean by that" Serena asked

"Well you see I am not an aura guardian" Ash replied this confused Leaf and Serena what does Ash mean

"What do you mean that you're not an aura guardian Ash but when Leaf said that you're an aura guardian and you said? Yes" Serena asked in confused tone

"Well you see Serena there rank in the people how use aura and the rank are the aura user how started using aura means novice, aura guardian means adept, aura master means expert, and prince of aura means master in using the way of the aura that's why I said to Leaf that she is wrong about I am an aura guardian my rank is above it" Ash explain

"And what is your rank is Ash" Serena asked in shock that how powerful is Ash

"Well Serena my rank is prince of aura and I love you and Leaf" Ash said as he grab Serena and kiss her Serena was shock that Ash love her and Leaf but she closed her eyes and started to kiss back Leaf was watching this when she saw that Ash stop kissing Serena and was walking towards her and he then grab her and pull her close and started to kissing her also Leaf also started to kiss him back after few minute of kissing Ash stop and look towards Serena and Leaf

"Well you two have promise me that you well not tell anyone that I am prince of aura" Ash said to Serena and Leaf who are in heavens after Ash kiss them and say that he love them

"We promise Ash that we will not tell anyone" Serena and Leaf said but then something came into Serena mind

"But Ash what about our mother what they will thing that me and Leaf fall in love with the same guy and we will marry him in future if what you said is true" Serena said in worried and also blushing thinking about her and Ash marrying Leaf nod in agreement also blushing she was also thinking the same thing

"Well you have nothing to worry about Serena I already told this to your and Leaf mother's and they give their approval like I said before I will to anything to make my beautiful girls happy" Ash told to Serena and Leaf they breath out a relief sigh and also blush

"Thanks Ash you're so sweet" Leaf and Serena told sweetly

"Ok now everything is clear how about we go and get our pokemon I have to training to do about my next gym battle after that we can call our mom" Ash said they nodded and they walk to the reception where nurse joy is ready with their pokeball and pikachu they take their pokeball and thanked nurse joy and walked said after few minute of walking they came into a clearing

"Okay come out guys time to started training" Ash said throwing his pokeball spearow and magikarp come outside while Leaf and go to the other side to train there pokemon

"Okay the of pewter city is a rock type gym so were going to train here for one week so are you ready" Ash said his pokemon roared showing that they are ready to train

"Good first spearow you're going to work steel wing and agility I will tie some rock on your wing using rope you have to go that tree and come back and go back to tree again do this back to back and you learn agility and steel wing in no time" Ash explain to and tie some rock on his wing spearow roared and go to train then he turn to magikarp

"You cannot learn more move an tell you evolved but that doesn't mean that you can't train you will work on tackle and speed I will tie some rock and as spearow you will go to the pound and come back here and come back to the pound again do this back to back and will help to increase your speed" Ash explain to magikarp and tie some rock on his fang magikarp started training than Ash turn to his pikachu

"Well you see all you have to do is condense and compact your electricity before releasing it. Focusing all of your power and strength into creating solid mass with your lighting so when it hit a solid object like a boulder or even the ground itself, it would hit with massive force and power, basically overcoming the resistance provided by the boulder or ground. Thus, either shattering the rock or catering the ground I called this of training 'Focused Lighting' and the possibilities were literally limitless I bet if we do this training every day you would become as powerful as legendary" Ash explain to pikachu how's eye wielded that he can be powerful as legendary pokemon and then started to train

After 5 hours of training spearow learn agility not steel wing but also quick attack magikarp also became strong and pikachu can destroy boulder using his electric attacks and also learn charge and discharge while working on his 'Focused Lighting' training Ash also train we them he do sit-up push-up and running alongside his pokemon

"You did a good job keep it up like this every day and you will became strongest of your spices but for now return" Ash said while returning his pokemon and pikachu jump on Ash shoulder and Ash walk towards where Serena and Leaf are training after few seconds he see Serena and Leaf have finish their training

"Well I thing you girls finish your training" Ash said to Serena and Leaf who turn around and nodded their head

"Good I think we should go back to the pokemon center" Ash said

"( **Help** ) RiRilo" They hear the scream

"Did you girls here that" Ash asked to Leaf and Serena how nod "Let's go we have to help"

"Right" they said as they and Ash started to running after a few minutes of ruining they see a mankey his betting a dog like pokemon Leaf and Serena didn't know what pokemon is this but Ash know

"Hey leave that riolu alone" Ash shouted mankey turn to Ash and starting to ruining towards it ready for attack

"Pikachu Thunderbolt" Ash said Pikachu jump from Ash shoulder and hit mankey with a powerful thunderbolt and it cry pain and fainted with swirling eyes Ash throw a pokeball it get stuck into pokeball and after a few minutes of shaking mankey get catch Ash pick up mankey ball walk towards riolu while Leaf and Serena stay back

"Hey riolu you okay" Ash to riolu he nod saying he is okay

"You know you are an awesome pokemon riolu would you like to come with I will make you the strongest lucario of your species but training will be very hard to do you say" Ash told to riolu holding the pokeball front of him. Riolu though " **this human safe me and ask me if I would come with him and I can sense great aura energy from him I think I can trust him** " he touch the ball and get catch without struggle Ash smile and look over to pikachu how was giving a thumbs up and then to Leaf and Serena how are smiling towards him.

"Look like we get to new friends" Ash said to Leaf and Serena

"Yeah congrats Ash but what pokemon is that you catch" Leaf said

"Yeah I never hear of riolu before" Serena said

"Thanks Leaf and Serena the pokemon you see is riolu and I'm know that you never hear of it because it is from sinnoh region which is far away from Kanto now how about we get to the pokemon center and call our mom" Ash said they shook their head in agreement After few minutes walking they enter the pokemon center Ash Leaf and Serena walk towards reception where

"Nurse Joy would check my and friends Leaf and Serena pokemon's" Ash asked

"Of course Ash it's my job after all" Nurse Joy said Ash gives her his Leaf and Serena pokeballs and pikachu which she take it from them and went to work Ash turn to Leaf and Serena

"Well while nurse joy check our pokemon we should go and call our mom" Ash suggest to Leaf and Serena how nod and then they walk towards the video phone

"Ok how of you would like to call first" Ash asked Leaf and Serena look at each other and nod and turn to Ash to answer

"You would call first Ash" they said

"Okay" Ash said he dials his home number and after few Ash mom pick up the phone in audio mode

"Hello Ketchum Residence" Delia said

"Hey mom it's Ash" Ash said instantly video mode his on and on she can see Ash Leaf Serena

"Ash Leaf Serena its good see you all" Delia greet

"It's good see you two Miss Ketchum" Leaf and Serena greet

"Please call me Delia or Mom I hope my future daughter-in-laws mind" Delia smirked at face of Leaf and Serena who were red that someone mistake them charmander

"Yes Mr. K- I mean mom" Serena and Leaf said still blushing

"Mom stop embarrassing them" Ash told to his mom

"Sorry honey so you catch any pokemon" Delia asked he nod

"Yes mom I catch 4 pokemon and Leaf and Serena 1" Ash replied

"That's great honey" Delia said

"Thanks mom bye" Ash said

"Bye honey take care of Leaf and Serena and don't do anything I don't want to became grandmother soon" Delia said looking Ash Leaf Serena who was blushing furiously before he would say anything is mom hung up the phone after few minutes of silence Ash broke it by saying

"Now who want call their mother" Ash asked after 15 minutes of embarrassment made by Serena and Leaf moms they take their pokemon and walk into their room and sleep

 **I hope you like it till next chapter**


End file.
